Mi Primer Amor
by LadyMayqui-3
Summary: Cuando era pequeña, Raven accidentalmente fue absorbida por un portal que creó una torpe hechicera. Terminó en la dimensión en la que se encuentra la Tierra; y ahora sola y llorando preocupadamente se topa con un niño muy amable que trata de despistar sus malos momentos, sacándola a jugar y contándole el producto de sus lágrimas. El amor a primera vista no se cambia por nada.
1. Mi Sueño, un Recuero Olvidado

**Teen Titans NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, a no ser si son O.C'S inventados, éstos inventos sí me pertenecen.**

**¡Que tal! Como muchos saben soy Mayqui (y si no lo sabían, acá se los digo :P). Soy una gran seguidora y súper fan de la pareja Raven & Robin, y hace unos días se me vino una idea de verlos un poco en el pasado mucho antes de que se conocieran, tipo como si fueran niños xD... intenté y me gustó mucho, espero que lo disfruten al igual que yo :D. Es una historia muy corta, consiste en no más de dos capítulos (a lo mejor tres pero no creo). Es un pedacito de idea mía, quiero que me digan cómo estuvo este comienzo y podré analizar mis errores y saltar de la alegría por recibir unos "me gusta" también xD. ¡Sólo les ordeno a que disfruten! :D.**

**Capítulo 1: Mi Sueño, Un Recuerdo Olvidado.**

_Un niño muy guapo de aproximadamente ocho años de edad, caminaba por una plaza llena de chicos de la mano de su madre que hablaba por teléfono celular. Su cabello era negro y extremo, también era una lucha para él todas las mañanas arreglárselo, ni con gel se le dejaba de poner de punta. Unos jeans negros, zapatos, camisa blanca para la estación de primavera y listo, era un niño de lo más hermoso. Tenía bajo su poder por herencia un par de ojos que derretían a las otras madres, celosas de no poder haber tenido un hijo con los ojos de ese color (aunque claro, adoraban más a sus hijos tal y como eran). Celestes zafiro, iguales a los de sus padres._

_-Lo siento, no... es que esta noche hay función; no puedo ahora tampoco, estoy paseando a mi hijo- hablaba ella. El niño miraba curioseando por todos lados a los muchos niños, habían niñas que lo saludaban inocentes como él. Devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa, una con la que podría derretir los helados que tenían algunos chicos que tomaban. Su madre llegó a detenerse junto a una banca, se sentó en ella y tomó a su hijo para sentarlo a su lado._

_-... ¿Mañana? Señor mis agendas son un lío, no podré aceptarlo hasta confirmar con total seguridad que estoy libre- continuaba dialogando ella. Su pequeño hijo divisó a lo lejos una hamaca solitaria, quiso ir a jugar un poco._

_-Mami, ¿puedo ir?- preguntó señalándola. Su madre lo observó y sonrió._

_-Bien Dick pero cuídate mi amor...- susurró apartando el tubo de su boca, luego se lo volvió a acercar -... Sí, creo que para ese día podré...-. El pequeño corrió hasta la hamaca y al verse sentado con total felicidad en ella, comenzó a columpiarse feliz de la vida. Reía a carcajadas al disfrutar su momento de niño contento; se soltó de las cadenas y al estar arriba salió volando, terminó de cara en el suelo. Al ponerse de pie, escupió toda la arena que entró en su boca, empezó a limpiarse la lengua con la mano. Que bien que su madre no lo vio... haría un escándalo sólo por haberlo visto caer al suelo. Estaba acostumbrado a tener esa clase de accidentes, muchas veces cuando practicaba para hacer saltos en el circo se ganaba unos buenos golpes, aunque claro, ya era casi un experto por haberse criado entre trapecistas. Entre gritos de muchos niños, risas y voces, notó una pequeña diferencia, un llanto; uno totalmente diferente a los muchos que oyó en un pasado. Era un llanto que preocupaba, angustiaba en cierto modo. Dick empezó a caminar hacia la dirección de donde provenía aquel sufrir, dudaba si era de un chico o una chica._

_ En el camino se sentía cada vez más preocupado, no solo por escucharlo, sinó porque notó que la energía de aquel sitio era más espesa y distinta. Terminó bajo un árbol en donde nadie veía que un tacho de basura estaba rodeado de una cosa negra (para ser más específicos, energía negra), el mismo se movía sólo como si tuviera vida. Al lado, se encontraba el causante de aquel llanto, mejor dicho, la causante de aquel llanto._

_ El inocente de Dick la observó de arriba a abajo; se encontraba sentada contra el árbol llorando entre sus piernas, tapada por sus brazos al mismo tiempo. Tenía el cabello de un color extraño... violeta a decir verdad. Estaba vestida de negro totalmente, a excepción de un cinto dorado con piedras rojas que colgaba y bailaba en su pequeña cintura; sus piernas se podían ver y también sus brazos, su piel era muy pálida. Una malla de color negra con contraste azul eléctrico, una capa del mismo tono. Portaba por último unos zapatos de color violeta, al igual que su cabello._

_-Hola...- murmuró el futuro Robin sentándose a su lado -¿Por qué lloras?-. No recibió respuesta, sin embargo el llanto paró. Al lado de Dick se encontraba el tacho que antes estaba retorciéndose sólo, ahora dejó de tener esa cosa negra que lo cubría y dejó de moverse al instante en el que habló. Lentamente, un par de ojos violetas se asomaron para mirar al chico; enormes, hermosos y únicos. De ellos brotaban lágrimas transparentes y cristalinas. Dick quedó helado al ver aquellas orbes tan lindas, tan sorpresivas._

_-No me hables... vete- dijo. Su tono de voz era muy bajo y algo depresivo a decir verdad para una niña de siete años con aproximación._

_Richard suspiró y no sacó sus ojos azules de los ojos violetas, curioso los miraba sin pedir permiso._

_-¿Entonces me puedo quedar contigo en silencio?- preguntó. Vio a la niña mirar el suelo con decepción, suspiró con un par de sollozos entre aquel suspiro._

_-No, lárgate- reprochó ella insistiendo aún. Dick no estuvo muy conforme con su respuesta y no movió su cuerpo; en cambio sí perduró allí callado. De vez en cuando, unas miradas intensas preocupaban a la niña de cabello violeta; claro que mucho no la tocaba, su indiferencia, frialdad, desolación, soledad y negación eran un escudo irrompible y bien entrenado, muy buena arma a la vez._

_ Pasaron unos cinco minutos desde que Dick continuaba acompañando a la niña, a ella ya le comenzaba a irritar el acompañante que no le permitía sufrir sola. Cambió de parecer cuando él se levantó por sí sólo del suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia el parque abierto. La muchacha suspiró conforme con su silencio y se enredó en su propio abrazo, al fin tranquila podría continuar llorando por su desesperación. Momentos después aparece él de pie frente a ella, con algo en la mano. Las orbes de la niña se quedaron apuntando aquella mano, portadora de una flor muy hermosa. A ella no le gustaban las flores, en primera porque le daban alergia, y luego por el simple hecho de que son muy llamativas y "vivas"._

_-¿Qué haces con esa flor?- preguntó lacrimosa ella._

_-Es para ti- y extendió con su mano derecha aquella planta pequeña y amarilla -No me gusta ver llorar a las personas, menos a las niñas tan bonitas como tú-. La niña permitió que un rubor tímido se expusiera en sus mejillas pálidas, sonrió mirando el suelo apenada por su vergüenza. Lentamente se puso de pie y miró con un poco de desconfianza aquel pedazo de césped con pétalos amarillentos._

_-Tú eres... amable- murmuró lamentándose algo por su correspondencia. Una especie de energía negra cubrió la flor que aún sostenía el niño, poco a poco la planta se fue secando. La flor que antes era verde, terminó siendo marrón de marchita. La energía negra desapareció y dejó la planta sin vida totalmente. Con rostro de pena, la hermosa niña de cabello violeta se cubrió la cara para comenzar a llorar otra vez. Dick se sintió mal, volver a verla así. Dejó que la plantita seca se cayera al suelo, se acercó un paso para colocar su mano en las de la chica. Los sollozos cesaron, ella asomó sus ojos a travez de sus dedos cortos._

_-Qué quieres de mí, mortal desconocido- preguntó ella. Dick no sacó su mano de las de la niña, sonriendo apenas se las sacó de su rostro y limpió sus lágrimas inocente como el niño que era. Una vez dejó aquellas mejillas secas, emitió la sonrisa más adorable que nunca pronunció. Ella se sonrojó de nuevo, sin penas esta vez._

_-Quiero que me acompañes a jugar, eso te va a hacer dejar de llorar- respondió él extendiendo su mano hacia ella. La mirada desconocida de la niña estaba indecisa, a lo mejor era una mala idea involucrarse con algún individuo de aquel planeta extraño._

_ Todo por culpa de aquel portal que creó una torpe hechicera, si no fuera por la tontería de la mujer que logró que la chiquilla sin quererlo entrara en otra dimensión totalmente distinta a la de Azarath, a lo mejor ella aún continuaría en su total enseñanza junto a su mentora Azar. Pero no, ahora estaba en este planeta tan opuesto al que ella conocía._

_ Con un poco de dulzura ella tomó su mano, si quería que el tiempo pasara rápido hasta que por lo menos alguien la encuentre, tendría que pasar bien sus momentos. Y he aquí una buena razón por la cual ella escogió irse caminando junto a Dick de la mano hasta una hamaca._

_-¿Qué es eso?- interrogó confusa ella. El niño sonrió y observó las hermosas orbes violáceas de la niña._

_-Es una hamaca, ¿nunca te trajeron a un parque antes?-._

_-¿Esto se llama parque?-. La inocencia de ella era muy profunda, jamás había salido de su querido planeta pacífico. Azar siempre le explicó desde muy pequeña: "si algún día llegas a tener un accidente, no temas que siempre te encontraré; aguarda quieta en el mismo sitio en donde te encuentras y no te preocupes". Era la primera vez que le había sucedido algo tan extremo, lo último que escuchó antes de entrar accidentalmente por el portal fue un grito de desesperación en su nombre por parte de Azar: "¡Raven!"._

_-¿Que tal si tú te subes y yo te columpio?- propuso él. Ella confusa no comprendía en qué consistía ser "columpiado"._

_-¿En qué consiste ser columpiado?- interrogó. Dick sonriendo soltó la mano de la niña y corriendo se sentó en la hamaca, empezó a columpiarse. A medida que aumentaba su altura, reía y gozaba de la brisa tibia que chocaba en su rostro. Dio un salto y acabó de nuevo al lado de la niña que desconocía._

_-En eso, ¿quieres intentar?-. Ella despacio y precavida asintió con un leve movimiento. Lentamente tomó asiento, trató de ponerse en equilibrio tomando con sus dos manitas las cadenas engomadas. Recibió un leve empujón por detrás, volteó su cabeza al sentirse en movimiento y divisó a aquel muchacho que la acompañaba sin requerir nada a cambio. Él sonreía feliz de verla contenta. La pequeña Raven reía poco, temía a que sus dones se salieran de control si demostraba mucha emoción, provocaría un escándalo. Subía y bajaba... Dick le daba pequeños empujones para que levantara más altura. Emocionada cerró sus párpados y rió feliz de la vida._

_ Continuaron por casi todos los juegos; partieron corriendo de la mano juntos hasta un sube y baja. Dick y Raven jugueteaban con asustar al otro, Raven dejaba a Dick en las alturas durante unos cinco minutos para ver cuánto resistía, él era muy valiente y fuerte. Cuando era el turno de Richard, trataba de no durar mucho con ella por los aires, a lo mejor se asustaba. Se equivocaba al suponer eso, claro que para ella ese "reto" no era nada. Fueron por la calesita, giraron a máxima velocidad, como sus manos se los permitían. Cuando llegó el turno de los toboganes, a Raven le costó acostumbrarse para mantenerse en ese equilibrio; aunque siempre fue entrenada para mantener un equilibrio mental perfecto, no podía lograrlo cuando sentía adrenalina en un juego._

_ Cansados terminaron tirados en el césped contra un gran árbol. Dick respiraba agitado por tanto correteo en menos de diez minutos, ella estaba tranquilamente suspirando._

_-¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella colocando una mano en su hombro. Él sonrió y asintió con su cabeza._

_-Sí, no te preocupes eh... eh... amm...- ella arqueó una ceja sin comprender aquellos balbuceos repentinos -... ¿Cómo es tu nombre?-. Tímidamente comenzó a acariciar el césped verde con su manita pálida._

_-Mi nombre... mi nombre es Rachel, ¿y cómo es el tuyo?- continuó dejando su desconfianza de lado._

_-Me llamo Richard, sin embargo lo más común es que me digan Dick- extendió la palma de su mano, tratando de que la pequeña Raven la estrechara en señal de gusto._

_-¿Qué haces?- preguntó._

_-Dame tu mano, es una forma de conocer a la gente cuando se dicen sus nombres-. Ella tomó la mano de Dick, agradeciendo con su mirada bonita lo bien que la pasó hace un rato._

_-Gracias por haberme hecho sonreír hoy, Dick...- murmuró avergonzada. Él se sonrojó, aunque después de todo era una nueva amiga._

_-Y dime Rachel, ¿por qué llorabas?-. Los ojos de la niña se dirigieron hacia el cielo azulado, cerró lentamente sus párpados y suspiró._

_-Estoy perdida... no sé nada de mi mentora, desde que entré por accidente a un portal que una tonta hechicera abrió, no he vuelto a ver a mi planeta Azarath... y temo a que no me encuentren- cristales se reflejaban en los ojos de ella, estaba claramente angustiada. Otra vez la energía negra tomó a un tarro de basura y comenzó a retorcerlo, Raven se calmó e hizo que aquella energía se deshiciera._

_-¿Tu creas esa manta negra en las cosas?- interrogó Dick curioso y sin miedo._

_-Son mis poderes... se controlan desde mis emociones, por eso no puedo ni estar muy contenta o muy triste, comienzan a perder control- explicó -No te asustes, Azar me enseñó muy bien a meditar y poder conciliar la paz interior-._

_-¿Azar es una maestra? ¿En dónde queda Azarath? Quiero ir a visitarte en cuanto tus padres te vengan a buscar- Raven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa._

_-No podrá ser Dick, Azarath queda en una dimensión muy lejana... es imposible que los mortales de este sitio puedan encontrar una manera de viajar más veloz que la luz-. Dick encontró una razón por la cual apenarse en esa tarde, a lo mejor jamás vería a su amiga si es que sus respectivos tutores la encontraban._

_-Bueno... igual, de una manera u otra vamos a vernos, ¿no es así?-._

_-¿Por qué quieres verme? ¿Qué encontraste en mí diferente?- Richard suspiró y tomó aire._

_-Eres una niña muy buena, contigo me divierto mucho, sin dejar de lado claro que eres... eres muy linda...-. Los dos fueron invadidos por el sonrojo de sus mejillas, Raven miró el césped sin dejar de acariciarlo y Dick observó el cielo sonriendo._

_-Gracias por eso... también me agradas Dick- añadió. Richard tomó una piedra puntiaguda que estaba a su lado en esos momentos, y volteó hacia el tronco del gran árbol en el que reposaba su cuerpo y el de su amiga. Raven por curiosidad volteó también, observó lo que comenzó a crear su acompañante de juegos._

_-¿Qué escribes Dick?- preguntó._

_-Nuestros nombres-. El muchacho empezó a tallar un hermoso conjunto de letras, total acabó formando el nombre de la niña: "Rachel". Luego colocó debajo del mismo una "Y", para seguir aún más abajo. Empezó por la D, luego por la I, continuando por la C y finalizando por la K._

_-Es muy bonito- admitió ella pasando la yema de sus dedos por los recientes tallados nombres._

_-Va a durar para siempre, como nuestra amistad-. Por más increíble que suene en un niño de ocho años, era así; un niño maduro sabiendo qué pronunciaba al admitir sus sentires, un chico que era consiente de de sus palabras, era Dick, siempre encantador, dulce y detallista._

_ De pronto se vieron obligados a voltear, una presencia a sus espaldas les llamó la atención. Richard pudo divisar a una mujer muy parecida a Raven que miraba a la niña a su lado, rápidamente le dio la mano a Raven por temor a que algo le sucediera. La chiquilla en cambio sonrió._

_-¡Mamá!- corrió para darle un abrazo -Creí que no me encontrarían... jamás-. La madre de Raven envolvió a su hija en sus frágiles brazos, luego se separaron._

_-Me asustaste mucho Raven, no vuelvas a hacerme esto por favor, ¿sí?- preguntó la mujer algo enfadada. Su ceño fruncido cambió a una sonrisa totalmente pacífica._

_-Lo siento madre, no fue mi intención... es que una hechicera...-._

_-Lo sé, Azar me contó- interrumpió, movió sus ojos hacia el niño -Dime Raven, ¿quién es tu amigo?-. Raven miró a Robin con pura paz y sonrió tenuemente._

_-Él es Dick, me ayudó a... a divertirme todo este tiempo- relató su niña. Arella sonrió y le hizo una guiñada al chico._

_-Gracias por estar con mi hija, fue un buen gesto-. El niño no respondía, estaba atónito al asunto; simplemente asintió con la cabeza._

_-Bueno Rachel, mejor vamos a Azarath de nuevo, Azar tiene clases de meditación extra para ti hoy por este pequeño incidente-. Raven volteó con la madre y comenzó a caminar de la mano junto a ella. Dick se sentó en el suelo y sonriendo suspiró._

_ Raven se detuvo y le murmuró algo a la madre que Richard no alcanzó a entender. Él vio cómo ella volaba hasta su lugar, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos como platos al verla transportarse sin pisar el suelo. Se arrodilló a su lado y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas atinó a decirle una sola cosa._

_-Gracias por ser mi amigo el día de hoy, Dick, te aseguro que para el futuro nos volveremos a ver-. Dick sonrió y arrancó del césped una flor, contento y sonrojado se la alcanzó a la hermosa niña de los cabellos violetas y vestimentas obscuras._

_-Nos volveremos a ver, Raven-. Rachel se vio rodeada de nuevo por su vergüenza y con timidez tomó la flor amarilla de la mano de Dick._

_ Su última mirada fue a Raven alejándose y desapareciendo de la mano junto a su madre por la bajada de una pequeña colina del parque..._

**P.O.V Raven:**

Abrí mis ojos y por puro reflejo abracé mi almohada. Suspiré y me vi rodeada de tristeza total, era tan obvio que extrañaba aquel niño. Hacía como un mes que venía soñando con él, con ese día que conviví con él. Estaba totalmente acostumbrada ya, por ende mi angustia. Él debe ser uno de esos chicos de los que estudian, mortales normales con vidas normales.

-Te extraño Dick...- murmuré inconscientemente. A pesar de que compartí con él media hora de mi vida, fue suficiente para haberme enamorado de aquel niño. Me acuerdo que al llegar a Azarath, pasé nostálgica durante una semana entera, él me debía estar recordando como yo. No siempre ven lo que soy... creen muchos que no puedo sentir pero, por él por primera vez sentí amor. Daría lo que fuese por volver a compartir una tarde con él, una tarde en el parque...

-... Una tarde con el Dick que conocí-. Mi puerta fue golpeada, me vi obligada a responder el llamado.

-Quién- pregunté sin moverme de la cama.

-_Raven, es para notificarte algo_- genial, Robin. Lo último que quería el día de hoy era hablar con él, no quiero saber nada de crímenes, de espías, de movimientos... no quiero salir de mi habitación.

-Dime- confirmé sin ganas.

-_Hoy nos tomaremos el día libre, es para que lo sepas_-. Bueno, al parecer hoy todo estaba a mi favor, ¿quería día libre? He aquí mi día libre. No me puedo quejar, por ahora era bueno.

-Gracias Robin por informarme-. Lo último que oí fueron sus pasos alejándose de la puerta. Suspiré y cerré mis párpados, igual por más que cerrara mis ojos no me dormiría ya hasta la noche siguiente, una vez que despierto ya no duermo de nuevo.

Una idea pasó por mi mente por un momento muy corto, casi nulo; una loca y desenfrenada idea que de nada serviría. Aunque no estaría nada mal intentar, a lo mejor puedo reencontrarme con Dick, me pondría muy feliz.

Salí de mi cama, me quité el camisón y quedé en ropa interior. Tomé de mi armario uno de mis muchos uniformes y caminé hasta el baño, dispuesta a ducharme y sentirme fresca; estoy decidida: hoy iría al parque de Ciudad Gótica, voy a buscar por ahí mi recuerdo importante, el tallado que Dick estampó en el gran árbol.


	2. Un Presente Real

**Teen Titans NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, a no ser si son O.C'S inventados, éstos inventos sí me pertenecen.**

**Aquí la segunda parte de esta corta historia, el capítulo final y sus realidades. Lamento la demora, es que la inspiración se me cortó por un tiempo, pero ahora volvió y la desplegué acá. Gracias por sus pasados comentarios, espero que les guste, comenten y háganme saber si les fue de su agrado. Lean :).**

**Capítulo 2: Un Presente Real.**

**P.O.V Raven:**

Caminaba hacia la sala sin poder dejar de pensar en Dick. Maldigo a los sueños que me martirizan en la noche para que luego en el día me la pase distraída de todo; sin embargo no maldigo a éste que fue un recuerdo del que me había olvidado, muy deplorable de mi parte olvidarme de algo así. Me lo imaginaba en el presente; ojos celestes como el zafiro más puro de todos, cabello alocado y negro a viento, personalidad dulce y encantadora (sonaba cursi pero en sí era un fruto que existía en él). A lo mejor era uno de esos adolescentes que tenían una carrera estudiantil, seguramente una novia muy bonita al igual que él, amigos comunes y corrientes con los que saldría todos los sábados del año para divertirse.

-¡Hola Raven!.- saludó Chico Bestia entusiasta en cuanto me vio dentro de la sala.

-Hola Bestia.- respondí seca y distante como siempre. En la sala de estar se encontraban todos los chicos del equipo; Starfire, Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Robin. Observé atentamente cada unas de las facciones de sus rostros, más que nada el de Robin que estaba serio, con una taza de café en la mano y el periódico en la otra.

-Amiga Raven, pienso que ya sabes sobre el comunicado de Robin, ¿quieres venir conmigo y compartir momentos de chicas en el centro de comercios?.- arqueé una ceja a Star.

-Lo siento Starfire, hoy me iré a volar lejos para poder encontrar un sitio en el cual la meditación sea extrema, pura, neutra y pacífica.- expliqué con falsas palabras.

-¡Oh! Entonces permiteme decir que acompañarte en esa búsqueda sería un gran honor; deseo pasar tiempo contigo Raven.- trató de poner cara adorable, es más, lo hizo; el hecho era que mi objetivo el día de hoy era Dick...

-_Dick... hasta al decir su nombre recuerdo su risa mientras que corría a mi lado cuando jugáb..._- sacudí mi cabeza en cuanto a mi cursilería.

-Lo lamento mucho, necesito soledad.- comuniqué finalmente , a lo mejor llego tarde el día de hoy.-

-Sí, yo también.- agregó poniéndose de pie con su taza vacía y el periódico doblado í que no se preocupen por mí tampoco.-

-Starfire, si quieres podemos acompañarte al centro comercial, de paso iré al taller para conseguir algunas piezas del auto T.-

-Sí, y mientras que el viejo y aburrido de Cyborg compra los trozos de metal, nosotros compramos ropa de última moda, así te quitas las ganas de ir al centro comercial.- opinó Chico Bestia. Los ojos de Starfire a esta altura tenían un brillo indescriptible, yo me limité a suspirar y dejar atrás con mi vuelo hacia la azotea a mis amigos, ya había dialogado lo que tenía y debía dialogar.

Subí sin apoyar un pie en el suelo; al estar en la parte más alta de la torre, tomé el mayor impulso que mi cuerpo y poder me permitieron y salí de mi hogar volando a toda velocidad, sabía que tenía todo un día por delante pero quería empezar cuanto antes. En el camino divisaba a mucha gente, prestaba atención más a los chicos de mi edad con alguna coincidencia con Dick; me era de rítmica urgencia poder encontrármelo de nuevo...

**Flash Back...**

_... En una habitación se encontraba una niña lacrimosa; consistía en un cuarto sin ventanas, iluminado sólo por velas, cargado de energías andantes y muy cambiantes, desde positivas y calmas, hasta negativas y agitadas; también estaban ambas combinadas (positivas y agitadas, negativas y calmas). La pobre muchachita de cabellos lavanda sollozaba, en una esquina se rompían cristales de costo importante, como jarrones, espejos pequeños, vidrios decorados..._

_-Raven... ¿en dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras acaso aquí?.- se escucha desde el otro lado de la puerta. Rachel se seca las lágrimas que torpemente brotaban de sus ojos, igual por más que intentara sus mejillas continuaban húmedas. Lentamente se levantó de su cama y flotó hasta la puerta. Al estar frente a la misma, la abrió sólo un poco para que se viera la mitad de su pequeño rostro asomado._

_-Sí Azar...- bajó con pena su mirar al suelo no haber asistido a nuestras clases de relajación hoy, te he fallado a ti y a mí.- La anciana se sintió invadida por la adorabilidad (cosa que no pasaba mucho), con algo de trabajo se tomó la molestia para agacharse y quedar a la altura de su pupilo preferida._

_-Sabía que algo te pasaba, cuesta creer que el problema era sentimental Raven.- murmuró. Rachel clavó su firmamento violeta en los ojos de Azar, le dieron ganas de echarse a llorar de nuevo. No. Jamás haría una demostración de sentimientos frente a Azar, jamás._

_-No señora... mi problema es cansancio, ya se me pasará y mañana trabajaré el doble para poder complacer esta falta.-_

_-Olvida lo que sucedió hoy hace un rato, no pienses el mañana, simplemente toma en cuenta el presente, mejor dicho, el ahora.- sabias palabras de una noble, sincera y suave guía vivas del **pasado**, puedes recordarlo, no tomes los fragmentos de tu roto corazón y los rompas más con el dolor del ayer; no planees el **futuro**, todo va a ser como tiene que ser, si hay cosas que pasaron distinto a lo que imaginaste, fue por algo... el destino es más sabio que yo; disfruta, goza y saborea el **presente**, es lo mejor que puedes hacer en toda tu vida.-_

_-¿Pero qué sucede si mi presente que debo gozar, disfrutar y saborear, es uno triste y obscuro? ¿Acaso debo disfrutar también mis momentos duros?.- preguntó Raven._

_-Rachel, cuando tu presente es obscuro, triste y duro, debes encontrarle el lado bueno a cada una de esas cosas- respondió la anciana -Dime, ¿qué ocasiona tu obscuridad, tristeza y dureza actual?.- Raven suspiró y cerró sus párpados, no se atrevía a mirar a su mentora; le enseñó lo básico, lo medio y lo mejor para que controlara sus sentires, ahora todo se estaba yendo por el caño._

_-Él se llama Dick...- murmuró avergonzada por el asunto en el que se encontraba._

_-Oh... el muchacho amable que te dejó una sonrisa a cambio de tu compañía, fue un hermoso gesto por parte de un mortal de la dimensión de la Tierra que él te halla hecho ver el lado bueno a las cosas.- sonrió apenas -.¿Qué pasa con él?.-_

_-No comprendo Azar, me explicaste toda la vida que en mi caso sentir era peligroso, mis poderes se controlan por mis sentimientos.- discutió desentendida la pequeña._

_-Sí Raven... pero debo admitir algo desde ahora; tu nunca podrás estar sola completamente, siempre tendrás a alguien cuidándote, queriéndote; y tú corresponderás porque la amistad es un verdadero regalo de los más sabios dioses existentes en todo el universo, como la amistad que nosotras dos tenemos.- Azar le dio una guiñada a su niña y acarició sus cabellos violeta con sus arrugadas y suaves manos._

_-Muchas gracias, sabia Azar, tus palabras todas se graban en mi cabeza por el simple hecho de que te admiro.- por primera vez en días desde su incidente, Raven sonrió..._

**... Fin Flash Back.**

Derramé una estúpida lágrima al recordar lo bueno que fueron las palabras de Azar aquel día, me surtieron efecto completamente y hablando con pura sinceridad, me hizo entender lo que en verdad tenía para el futuro. Limpié con mi mano derecha aquel cristal y continué mi camino acelerando el paso, mejor dicho, el vuelo. Ascendí hacia las nubes, objeto gaseoso que enamoraban completamente a Starfire. Las atravesé una y otra vez, sentía el frío que emitían. Blancas, hermosas... ¿pero desde cuando aprecio a una nube? Estos son efectos del amor... creo que así le dicen todos, "amor"; suena bien pero... algo muy, vacío. Si pienso que Dick es objeto de ese "amor", me falta sentirlo con más fuerza o potencia, ¿por qué, si él es al que busco hoy en día?. Cerré mis párpados y abrí mis brazos cuando me aproximaba a una gran nube blanca, quería sentirla. El impacto de aire frío me dio señal de que la estaba atravesando, no abrí mis ojos y me concentré en mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo sería en el presente? ¿Su personalidad habrá cambiado? ¿Tendría esa hermosura interna y externa aún? Y la pregunta más importante de todas: ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante mi presencia de nuevo?.

-Y si no me quiere hablar... si me teme acaso...- murmuré. El calor invadió mi cuerpo nuevamente, abrí mis párpados otra vez y me pude ver rodeada del cielo celeste, había salido de aquella nube. Me miré y chorreaba agua, con mis poderes me la quité y proseguí con mi plan de llegar al parque.

Pasó media hora, quedaba enserio lejos. Extrañamente habría demorado más pero mi ansiedad ganaba a la física. Aterricé en una de las calles en las que la gente caminaba agitada por la falta de tiempo, no les importaban si les pasaban por arriba a una persona. Lentamente me introduje en la multitud de humanos y caminé casi trotando, la "marea" me arrastraba. Pronto pude ver algunas copas de árboles, sonreí y apresuré mi paso.

Al pisar el primer tramo de césped del lugar, la nostalgia me invadió como a una adolescente normal. Empecé a recorrerlo avanzando hacia una multitud de niños que desesperadamente jugaban con las hamacas, sube y bajas, toboganes, etcétera. A lo lejos y encima de una pequeña colina, se encontraba una parte de mi ser tallada en el árbol que alcancé a ver. Sonreí y suspiré cerrando mis párpados, estaba lista. Volví a trazar con mis pies por segunda vez en mi vida, el recorrido desde el campo hasta debajo del árbol con hojas verdes. Pude ver con una inmensa felicidad, que en el obscuro tronco marrón todavía se encontraban los nombres de cuando éramos chicos:

_**RACHEL Y DICK**_

Estúpidamente, rocé aquellos tallados con la yema de mi dedos, provocándome a mí misma un torpe y gran escalofrío poderoso. Recorrió con furia mi espalda, haciéndome cosquillas en extremo. Ruborizada y avergonzada por mi actitud y reacción, tomé asiento al lado de una de las raíces y con mis brazos enredando mis rodillas arrolladas, escondí mi cabeza entre las mismas. Cerré mis ojos y con una sonrisa volví a recordar cada una de las palabras de Dick cuando lo conocí...

_... -¿Entonces me puedo quedar contigo en silencio?.-_

_... -No me gusta ver llorar a las personas, menos a las niñas tan bonitas como tú.-_

_... -Quiero que me acompañes a jugar, eso te va a hacer dejar de llorar.-_

_... -Dame tu mano, es una forma de conocer a la gente cuando se dicen sus nombres.-_

_... -Bueno... igual, de una manera u otra vamos a vernos, ¿no es así?.-_

_... -Eres una niña muy buena, contigo me divierto mucho, sin dejar de lado claro que eres... eres muy linda...-_

_... -Va a durar para siempre, como nuestra amistad.-_

_... -Nos volveremos a ver, __**Raven**__-._

Abrí desmesuradamente mis párpados al acordarme de algo muy importante que hasta ese día no había notado; me había llamado por mi nombre. Mi nombre... mi verdadero nombre, el que me designó mi madre al nacer y al saber que estaba embarazada de mí. Era extraño porque yo nunca se lo dije, a no ser que lo haya escuchado a mi madre decírmelo. Extremadamente detallista... él sabía todo, cómo poder invadir mis pensamientos sin siquiera proponérselo. Un chico justo, dulce, encantador...

-Debo dejar de decir tantas cursilerías...- murmuré sin aún salir de entre mis piernas y brazos. Era estúpido lo que estaba haciendo, no sólo el hecho de que estaba hablando sola, pensando tonterías de niña enamorada y estar acurrucada bajo un árbol del parque de Ciudad Gótica; sinó que también el tema de estar ahí esperando el gran milagro de encontrármelo alguna vez en la vida. Era irónico porque el chico podía haber muerto y yo ni siquiera lo sabía; a lo mejor esperaba a alguien que estaba a millones de kilómetros; a lo mejor estaba en la China y yo me encontraba en ese maldito parque en el que lo conocí cuando éramos unos niños apenas.

Muy pocas veces me retracté de mis pensamientos fríos y sin sentimiento; ésta estaba incluida junto a ellos. ¡Cómo diablos iba a pensar que él murió! Juro que si eso pasa, me hecho a llorar hasta quedarme dormida. La muerte... juegos peligrosos y muy arriesgados. Él no podía morir, no antes de volver a verlo porque él mismo me dijo que nos volveríamos a ver. Debo tener fe, debo creer y debo escuchar mi interior por primera vez, sólo por ésta vez.

Derramé una lágrima, una tibia pero dolida lágrima. Mi vida es un total desastre, puras mentiras, puras promesas sin cumplir, puras patrañas. Mi destino estaba marcado, yo moriría y todo el planeta Tierra sería tragado en un futuro incierto por la avaricia, codicia y demás pecados de mi padre, el gran Trigón. No podía perder el tiempo pensando babosadas amorosas, no podía desperdiciar mis minutos y segundos de vida, al igual que el de mis amigos; mis únicos amigos de todo el universo.

Rompí en llanto al llegar a ese desastroso punto. Sollozaba descaradamente, sin control sobre mis fluidas ganas de poder hacerlo. Siempre quise hacerlo, jamás me atreví por miedo a que los demás pensaran que era débil y había perdido fuerzas. Cerré mis párpados y dejé que un canal de descontroladas lágrimas saladas se desplazaran por mis pálidas mejillas, mojándolas en cuestión de segundos.

La imagen de la persona que menos pensé apareció en mi cabeza; Robin. Él era el segundo chico que me hizo sentir especial alguna vez, como lo consiguió el pequeño Dick. Recuerdo que una vez yo no me encontraba bien, tenía muchas razones para sentirme con todo el corazón desarmado, y una de ellas eran mis peleas con Starfire. En pocas oportunidades peleaba al grado de enojo frustrante con Star, pero no puedo decir que no habían excepciones. Ella llegaba a ser a veces una insufrible adolescente enloquecida con los humos por la cabeza, esas cosas me hacían sentir incómoda ya que siempre me gustó la paz y el silencio completo. Starfire no soportó ese día mis peticiones de que se alejara de mí y me gritó, aunque me dejó sola después de todo, claro que echando humo hasta por los ojos. Me sentí la peor persona del mundo al tercer día de su aura ausente, descubrí que mi amargura se salió de control y quise pedirle perdón pero no podía, mi orgullo era mayor que eso y dolía saberlo.

Robin me encontró en la azotea llorando sin sollozar, cubrió mi cuerpo entre sus fuertes brazos y con la voz más dulce que pude escuchar de su parte, pidió que le dijera qué era lo que me pasaba. Le expliqué mis problemas con Starfire; luego de eso me aconsejó sobre que debería hablar con ella. Funcionó porque a las dos horas, la vocesita de Starfire taladraba mis oídos relatándome todo lo que no me había contado en los tres días de su deje de habla.

Mi líder era totalmente sorpresivo, me daba motivos para sentirme fuerte, firme y feliz. Reunía a los chicos muy seguido para contarnos entre sí nuestras aventuras, con eso ya me era suficiente saber que él me quería como yo a él.

-... ¿Raven?.- Mis sollozos de niña se estancaron en mi garganta, dejándome sin aire totalmente. Con una mano por debajo de mis cabellos, tapando rastro alguno de lágrimas, sequé los restos de éstas como pude. Acomodé mi cabello y dirigí mis orbes violeta a un antifaz que reconocería en lo más recóndito del mundo entero.

-Rob... Robin, ¿qué haces aquí?.- interrogué extrañada, acomodé mi voz ya que se escuchó notablemente quebrada. Lo observé sentarse a mi lado y posó su mano encima de mi hombro.

-Eso te pregunto yo pero... ¿acaso estás llorando?.- preguntó evadiendo mi pregunta. Yo negué lentamente con la cabeza, mirando el césped verde que yo acariciaba por la timidez que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-Eso no te importa Robin, sólo necesito estar sola así que por favor...-

-No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me cuentes qué te pasó.- me interrumpió con firmeza. Me crucé de brazos y le di la espalda, detestaba cuando hacía eso. Sólo era el líder de los Titanes, no de la vida de cada uno de ellos; no era obligatorio que se lo dijera. Suspiró detrás de mí.

-Yo... perdón es que no me gusta verte así, sabes que me siento angustiado si te veo llorar.- murmuró, pasó una pausa en el que el sonido de las hojas moviéndose por la cálida brisa se hizo presente -.¿Al menos me dejas quedarme aquí callado junto a ti?.-

Esa oración me fue un djavú total; como si el mismo Dick las hubiera pronunciado pero con otras palabras.

-¿Qué dijiste?.- pregunté nerviosa. Me di vuelta y noté cómo el rostro de Robin se cubría por una incógnita.

-Que si puedo quedarme contigo pero callado.- repitió. Sacudí mi cabeza y esbocé una sonrisa, estaba alucinando a éstas alturas con el niño. Me sonrojé ya que Robin sin querer posó su mano sobre la mía sobre el césped, noté también que sus mejillas se coloraron.

-Este...- nos soltamos rápidamente -.Y bueno... ¿qué haces aquí?.- cambió el tema rascándose la nuca. Me quedé pensando en si contárselo o no, estaba confundida. No lo comprendería.

-Me pareció bonito para meditar, ya sabes... la paz.- murmuré. Arqueó una ceja por instinto.

-¿En un parque lleno de niños?.- preguntó divertido.

-Sí, ¿por qué no?.- hice caso omiso de mis recuerdos y sonreí con dificultad por la expresión de su cara -.¿Y tú?.-

-Estoy investigando cosas para la torre, Batman tiene algunos contactos que me pueden servir.- concluyó. Se recostó como todo un muchacho sobre el árbol, con las manos detrás de su cabeza mirando el cielo.

-Me alegro.- dije haciendo lo mismo, con mis brazos a los lados de mi pequeño cuerpo. Respiré gratamente, el perfume de Robin impregnó el aire que inhalaba. Lo observé durante un tiempo; su sonrisa tan característica de él; su personalidad tan remarcada, justa y divertida; sus delicadas manos que cuando querían a la vez podían ser también muy defensivas y mortales, como cuando peleaba en combate con algún villano; su pequeña nariz que se fruncía cuando se enfadaba. Era perfecto pero algo... posesivo y serio a veces. Sonreí ante la idea de verlo celoso alguna vez; estallaría de seguro si su novia se habla con otros chicos de una manera cercana.

-Raven, ¿quieres acaso...- se detuvo ante la interrupción de mis pensamientos, se había arrepentido de sus palabras con notabilidad -... mejor... mejor olvídalo.- Se acomodó con torpeza en el tronco y suspiró mirando el cielo otra vez.

-No, dime.- pedí. Observé cómo se ruborizaba, por segunda vez en el día y por mí.

-Es que es muy ridículo... una mala idea.- susurró casi. Me crucé de brazos y traté de que una sonrisa no se escapara de mis labios.

-Dilo, no diré nada.- recité sin evitar esbozar aquella sonrisa que quería salir. Suspiró y tomó asiento quedando frente a frente con mi rostro.

-Bueno... amm... cómo empiezo este... oh sí; lo que te iba a preguntar era si tú querías... venir a... los juegos conmigo...- su voz iba decayendo a medida que terminaba sus palabras. Yo en cambio me sentí totalmente perdida.

-_A ver si entendí bien; Robin, mi líder, el mismo con el que combato seriamente contra el mal de Jump City, el serio, el equilibrista y menos sentimental de entre los chicos del __equipo... ¿me está invitando a jugar en las hamacas como si fueramos niños de preescolar?_.- Mi mente iba a mil por hora, no comprendía. Era inusual, extraño, sorpresivo, como para reírse... pero también era un lindo detalle. Robin al menos pensaba en mí, bueno lo demostraba así.

-Yo... tú... ¿te estás escuchando?.- pregunté con los ojos abiertos.

-Te dije que era mala idea.- dialogó levantando las manos a ambos lado de su rostro, como si fuera inocente.

-No.- cerré mis labios aunque esa palabra salió antes de poder detenerla, me quedó observando -.A lo que me refiero es a que... no dije que no, sólo me pareció sorpresa. Pero...- recordé a Dick haciéndome reír en el parque el primer día que llegué a la Tierra por accidente.

-¿Si?.- me invitó a continuar mis palabras Robin. Mis mejillas se coloraron y de reflejo miré el suelo avergonzada.

-Muy bien... vamos, pero que sea rápido.- Su rostro se iluminó y se puso de pie primero, tendiéndome su mano enguantada. Yo acepté con timidez y de la mano comenzamos a caminar hacia un juego de hamacas. Los niños nos miraban raros, algunos comentaban sobre nosotros, cosas como _"-Son los Titanes... los que cuidan a Jump City-"_ o _"-Ese es Robin, trabajaba con Batman-"_ y finalmente el más inoportuno _"-Robin tiene novia nueva-"_. Traté de no provocarles miedo a los niños, yo no era experta con ellos pero mi cara ya provocaba temor. Ellos me miraban incrédulos y algunos escondiéndose detrás de algún árbol, Robin caminaba de mi mano guiándome como si nada de eso estuviera pasando. Finalmente llegamos a una hamaca libre que había por ahí y me ofreció el paso.

-Sube.- dijo él sonriendo. Arqueé una ceja y confundida, tomé asiento en aquel juego. Aferré mis manos en las cadenas forradas de goma, recordando lo que me había enseñado el niño que tanto estaba buscando hoy en día, y despegué mis pies del suelo al sentir un pequeño empujón desde atrás. Me asusté, hacían más de ocho años que no me subía a una hamaca. Los niños de alrededor nos miraban atónitos, dos héroes jugando en un parque para niños... imposible; aunque no para nosotros. Al segundo empujón, la altura fue mayor y cerré mis párpados sintiendo el aire chocando en mi rostro suavemente, sonreí. Ya próximamente lanzaba una que otra carcajada al elevarme más y más, como una niña que descubría el sentido de ser feliz al cabo de muchos años, como yo. Robin también se divertía, lo escuchaba reír detrás de mí, disfrutaba verme alegre.

Pasamos después al sube y baja, él me llevó de la mano cuando terminamos con la hamaca. Nos pusimos a jugar un rato ahí, dejando al otro en las alturas y esperando a que se rindiera por "miedo". Sabíamos que ninguno lo tenía pero, fue conmovedor saber que sí sabíamos cómo disfrutar del juego de los niños. Esas cosas me recordaban cada vez más a Dick, él también me hacía lo mismo.

-_Las coincidencias de la vida son muy hermosas_.- pensé sonriéndole a Robin, ya que yo lo había dejado en las alturas ésta vez.

Al bajar de allí, volvió otra vez a tomarme de la mano y corriendo me llevó a un juego que yo vi demasiado pequeño para los dos, la calesita. Me equivocaba al pensar eso porque entramos a la perfección y comenzamos a girar a tal punto en el que nuestras manos no podían acelerar más, era increíble. Nos bajamos cuando el mareo casi nos obliga a vomitar. Yo me atreví a lo último y tomando su guante verde, terminamos en los toboganes. Tenía una idea, aún más extrema que tirarse como lo hacen las personas simples. Cuando tuve mi turno, me lancé con todas mis fuerzas, impulsándome por los aires con mis poderes. Di una vuelta de trescientos cincuenta grados y acabé de pie en el suelo perfectamente. Volteé sonriendo y Robin ya estaba a mi lado, me tomó de la mano con delicadeza y nos encaminamos hacia el árbol de donde habíamos venido desde el principio, también el árbol en donde Dick y yo grabamos nuestros nombres.

Tomamos asiento de nuevo, respirando con agite por la adrenalina que corría por nuestras venas.

-¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que no me subía a un tobogán.- admitió observando las nubes que disfrazaban parte del cielo azulado. Sonreí, él no era bueno admitiendo cosas, ésta era una clara excepción.

-La primera vez que me subí a una hamaca, fue hace más de ocho años... desde ahí jamás toqué alguna, me traen recuerdos de... una persona que me ayudó cuando accidentalmente fui enviada a la Tierra.- suspiré ... lo extraño.- murmuré sin regalarle mis ojos, no quería que viera mis penas. Sentí que su ser se angustiaba, me tomó de la mano y la acarició por un largo rato, haciéndome sonrojar como nunca.

-Lo siento.- dijo. Arqueé una ceja y ahí fue cuando me atreví a mirarle.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres.- argumenté planteando mi clara duda. Oí cómo tragaba saliva, estaba nervioso. Se rascó la nuca con la otra mano y luego la frente, me miró.

-Siento mucho no poder estar cuando lo necesitas Raven, también lamento ser a veces más serio de lo que necesito ser normalmente. Siento demasiado en el alma no poder regalarte una sonrisa todos los días de tu vida, me encanta verte sonreír y haría eso hasta por mi felicidad porque cuando te veo alegre, me siento mejor de lo que recuerdo. Lamento con pena no haberte dicho esto antes pero... ¿sabías que te amo? Deberías saberlo, sabes cuando una persona siente las cosas, tú eres una chica que sigue auras, energías y dudo que no sigas sentimientos ajenos. Te amo y desde que te vi por primera vez llorando en este mismísimo lugar cuando éramos niños, lo he hecho.- mi corazón dio un vuelco y abrí mis párpados más grande de lo que pudieran mis ojos, y lo que hizo después también. Tomó su antifaz y sacándoselo lo lanzó a su lado, dejando a la vista aquellos ojos azules que tanto busqué por años. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sonreí estúpidamente, sin soltar todavía el agarre de su mano.

-Debes estar enojada, te entiendo... pero temía a que lo hayas olvidado todo, y no fui lo suficientemente valiente como para vencer mis miedos y darte la felicidad de cada día, daría lo que fuese por...- Fue más que suficiente verlo, me lancé contra él y lo besé tiernamente. Rodeé despacio mis manos sobre su cuello, él con timidez tomó mi cintura y cerró sus párpados sorpresivos de mi acción. Nos dejamos llevar, flotando en la realidad de la Tierra, en el sitio en donde nos conocimos desde chiquitos, en el lugar de nuestro amor verdadero. Nosotros al fin estábamos unidos, por fin estábamos entendiendo que lo nuestro significaba más que un amor de niños, era un amor verdadero, de los de toda la vida, el tiempo y la distancia lo demostró. Cayeron lágrimas de mis orbes violeta, estaba llena de dicha, era el mejor momento de mi vida, el más importante.

-¿Por qué lloras?.- preguntó separándose y sonriendo. Extrañaba la calidez de esos ojos celestes sobre los míos, era tan confortante sentir sus brazos rodeándome.

-Te encontré, al fin te encontré Dick.- murmuré sonriendo aún.

-Yo al fin te tengo junto a mí, Rachel.- y nos volvimos a besar, más tranquilos, más tiernos que antes, más inundados de amor.

Al cabo de un rato de hablar y sonreír, tomó una de sus estrellas de combate de su cinturón y volteó hacia el árbol. Ya tenía de nuevo su antifaz puesto, era muy peligroso que la gente lo viera sin él, sabrían su identidad. Comenzó a tallar en el tronco del árbol debajo de los nombres _"Rachel Y Dick"_. Ésta vez fue diferente, colocó nuestros verdaderos nombres como muestra de que al fin y al cabo del paso de los años, nosotros volvimos a estar unidos como la primera vez.

"_**Raven Y Robin"**_

Sonreí y le besé con timidez la mejilla, estaba feliz, totalmente feliz.

Ésta es mi historia de amor, Mi Primer Amor, de seguro cada una de las personas de este mundo tienen una, y las que no, la tendrán en el futuro porque así lo depara el destino de los humanos. De alguna u otra forma, la gente se enamora o siente calidez por otra persona. Yo jamás creí que pasaría, pero ahora que me encuentro junto a Robin caminando por una plaza de Ciudad Gótica, repasando mentalmente cada una de las cosas que tuve que hacer para encontrar a Dick, me convencí de que no hace falta tener la niñez perfecta ni nada de eso para que alguien se fije en ti, yo soy la hija del demonio y sin embargo estoy con él, comparto con él mis miedos y hablo sin problemas sobre lo que queramos.

Uno nunca se puede rendir, tarde o temprano se obtiene lo que se desea.

_**...FIN...**_

**Muchas gracias de nuevo a los comentarios, espero que les haya gustado el final, gracias por todo y nos estaremos leyendo por otros lados :).**

**LadyCarne-3**** fuera ;).**


End file.
